Heaven Sent
by Hunter K
Summary: Thief King Bakura was nearly caught, but someone saved him... an Angel as he believed... Warning: Yaoi; BakuraxRyou
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Bakura, a tomb robber, was almost caught by the pharaoh's guards… As he believed, he was saved by an angel…

**Heaven Sent  
**_by Hunter K_

**AN:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it turned out that I've got better ideas so, why not continue? Plus, I think the pairing is cute nn;

**DISCLAIMER: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me..._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Why send an Angel?**

Robber, an inauspicious creature who lives by stealing things – of which most turns out to be useless – from others, living like rats on the dark corners of the city. Treated like pests by the upper society. Mostly clinging to the last strand of sanity left untouched by fate. Unfortunately, he was one of those pathetic creatures.

The silver-haired teen stood on the corner, pushing his body close to the wall, hopeful that the annoying people in white robes, carrying spears and bows, which he believed would only be the pharaoh's guards, won't see him and leave him in peace. But they didn't – they just pursued looking for him.

"Circle the alley!" The tanned, muscular head guard shouted the rest, "He can't go far, he's wounded!" The commanded followed, encircling the small alley.

'Now there's no way to run…', the young thief thought. Lifting his lithe body, he kicked the said guard and made his escape. 'Huh, easy!', he snickered, looking back at officer and the others who are trying to help their superior. He wanted to laugh at the thought but was disturbed by other guards who still dared to arrest him. And when he saw the arrows aiming at him, he panicked. He ran as fast as his tired body would allow, not paying heed to the sting he feels on the enormous scratches on his body brought by the almost one-hour chase. He heard their shouts and the whipping sound made by the spears in the air, but didn't dare to turn around and look, unless he wanted a poisoned-arrow greet him and put a hole right in the middle of his face. He shrugged off the thought.

He lured his seekers to his den, the dim crisscrossed alleys of the ruins almost labyrinth-like. He looked straight at the junction that serves gate to his realm. To ordinary people, the junction means danger, but to him, it meant sanctuary – his so-called home. He was about to slither in the said junction when he noticed more guards coming from his right, there is no way he can get into his haven. Instead of continuing, he turned to his left only to find a gray wall with a big crack, smiling widely at him… it was a dead-end.

But there are no dead-ends for thieves! Especially the king of thieves! He sprinted on his feet and climbed the wall. He was about to jump when he felt something hit his back, making him let go of the bag of loot he got and utter a curse in Egyptian before falling on the searing sands and everything went black…

…-…-…-

Pallid ceilings of hardened Egyptian sands greeted him. He blinked twice to get used light while wiping the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and cheeks.

'If that's a dream, it was a pretty bad one…', he thought. It was then when he had noticed that he wasn't at the castle cellar as what he had already expected. It was a dream.

When he totally came to his senses, he realized that it wasn't his house! Or, 'He didn't have a house!' is better. He tried to turn on his side, getting any rationality left on his mind, but pain was the only thing his head can register. Yes, he was pained. He winced. Maybe it wasn't a bad dream… perhaps it was for real.

He was about to shout when he saw something, sitting at the top of the table beside his bed, smiling at him. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen after Akila died. He stared at the winged creature. It was his first time to see such thing… as if it was human, yet it had wings… He edged to have a clearer look at the little pixie. He was about to touch that soft, porcelain skin when someone spoke:

"That's a figurine my sister gave me… Beautiful isn't it?"

The thief turned to look at the source of the sweet voice just to see a somewhat similar figure to that of the one sitting beside his bed – except, this one had no wings. He smiled at the stunned thief, cocking his face a bit to the left.

The thief studied the figure. He believed it's a boy of about fourteen to sixteen. Judging his pale skin tone and bizarrely ivory hair, he must be from another country. His eyes were of chocolate brown, sparkling in the light when wide open and curves into an arc when he smiles. His lips were lightly pink, almost as light as his complexion. He looks frail and vulnerable.

The said boy gave him a questioning look before he gave a strained, "Y-yes…", eyes still set on his object of affection.

"I'm Ryou…", the kid sat beside him on the bed. "I found you wounded on the street the other day…"

Bakura nodded while trying to sit as Ryou helped him. It wasn't a dream after all…

"Let me check on your wounds, I bet they still ache…", the young one hunched slightly, checking on the other's bandaged torso. Bakura's breathe hitched as he picked the not-so-familiar scent of vanilla on Ryou's hair. Ryou looks up at him, gesturing that he raise his arms so he can remove the bandages. He did, blushing while the other uncoil the bandages and replace it with new ones. Bakura's heart leaped as he felt Ryou pat him and say, "There… It's done…", while smiling widely at him.

Ryou noticed the peculiar look on his face that made him ask, "What's wrong?"

This shook Bakura from his inattention, uttering a confused, "Nothing…", followed by a more logical, "I'm not used to being cured by anyone… especially a stranger…", his voice trailing off on the last few words.

Silence ruled as both stared at each other. Until the thief's stomach spoke for itself, telling Ryou he was rather starving.

Bakura winced, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks. He tried to hide them but no use. So he just covered up with a, "Heheheh, I think my tummy's angry…"

Ryou chuckled at the amusing comment, before saying, "You mean hungry." Again, he chuckled. The silver-haired teen made his way to out of the room saying, "I'll go get you something to eat."

…-…-…-

Ryou got back the room with a bowl of soup and a glass of milk. And upon seeing the milk Bakura grimaced, "What do you think you are feeding, a stray cat?"

Ryou raised a brow, "You have broken bones, milk would be good for you…", he said, pushing the glass for Bakura to hold so that he can spoon-feed his 'little stray cat'. "Uhm, I forgot to ask your name…"

"Bakura.", the thief spat hoarsely.

Ryou's eyes widened, "Weird…"

Bakura cocked a brow, "What's weird?"

"Your name… Doesn't seem to sound too Egyptian to me…"

"Well, does Ryou sound so-Egyptian to you?", the thief asked rather mockingly.

"No", Ryou trailed, but backed up with, "I'm not from here…"

The two sat silently for hours, the topic left curtailed, until Bakura got the guts to question his cohort about the thing sitting atop his table.

"Uh, Ryou…", he tried to catch the young ones attention. Ryou raised his head to look at him. "That thing…", he pointed at the said figurine at the table top.

Ryou smiled curtly, "It's an angel…"

Bakura's eyes widened, "Angel?"

"Yes, angel. They are messengers of God."

Bakura grew curious, leaning toward Ryou he asked, "You mean, that thing isn't human?"

Ryou chuckled, and then shook his head. "But they were humans before…"

"They were?" There was childish enthusiasm in the thief's voice that Ryou noted as a sign of ignorance. Ryou just nodded.

…-…-…-

Ra cast eerily red rays, staining the golden desert sands with blood. Both boys watched as the sun sat on the horizon of the red desert. To Bakura it looked like a giant egg yolk.

Ryou stared confusedly at the thief. "It doesn't look like an egg yolk!", he protested.

"It does!", Bakura retaliated with a light tap on the younger ones forehead.

Ryou pouted, not wanting to give anymore comments, when he felt a slight tug on his dirty white shirt. He knew it was Bakura. "What is it?"

"Can you tell me more about the angels?", the thief said silently, still staring at the setting sun, leaning his head against Ryou's slender shoulder.

"As I told, they were messengers to Gods."

"What messages do they bring?"

"They are divine messengers that are sent to humans to instruct or inform them of God's will." He ended the statement with a smile.

Partially dozing, the thief stifled a yawn before saying, "Then, why would gods send angels here?", which he didn't really wanted to word out… if only he was more awake.

Ryou, not getting into the core of the question, worded his thoughts without even logically thinking if it was exactly the answer to the other's query. "If the gods send angels, it should only be because of three reasons.", he glanced over to see if the thief was still awake and listening. The moment he knew Bakura was still awake, he pursued in his talk. "One, to be a guardian of a place or a certain person perhaps…" Bakura just nodded noting Ryou to precede, "Two, to guide a stray soul back to the light. And three, to battle against darkness…"

The thief was wide-awake, but wasn't making any response; he was lost in his own thought. Ra was descending back to the depths of the underworld, taking the light with him as he let his brother, Seth, reign and spread darkness allover the place. The thief leaned his head lazily at the younger one, inhaling his sweet scent. Bakura buried his face on the base of Ryou's neck, thinking of how lucky he was that he was with this person and not at the pharaoh's palace, getting beat to the bones for his crimes.

He was dozing off to sleep when the question came again, 'Why would gods send him an angel?'

...- tsuzuku -...


	2. hs1

**DISCLAIMER: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me..._**

**Heaven Sent  
**by Hunter K

* * *

**Chapter 2: Do angels tell lies or make miracles?**

The cold morning wind touched the young ones face. Like the wind, thief also touched the sleeping one so lightly for his fear that he might wake the snuggling angel. He wanted to say 'Thank you', but he didn't know the word, no one taught him to give thanks or even to ask for forgiveness. 'Thieves don't get thankful, don't get sorry. Everything that happens to them is according to their will. Everything others do to them cannot and can never be altered by mere words of regret.' Bakura believed in those words, for those are the words of his late father.

The thief smirked. His father might be wrong. Thieves DO get appreciative! Maybe not in words, maybe not as boldly as everyone can show, but at least he can manage to prove… Bakura pulled one ring from his fingers, the one on his left ring finger, and slide the gold band on the middle finger of the sleeping one. The thief's eyes widened, 'too big'. He just knew that Ryou's fingers were so small and slender, almost candle-like. He also tried to put the ring on the younger one's thumb but it was still big so he just put the ring on the his palm and closed it in a fist. After giving the gift, he pulled his scarlet robe around his slightly tanned figure and leaped outside the window to leave.

…-…-…-

The pale sunbeams played across the golden desert sands, about time for Ryou to rise. He sleepily opened his eyes but was suddenly blinded by the sparkling thing he held on his right palm. It was a gold ring.

"Bakura?"

And he realized that the thief had left. He held the ring, and felt something throb inside. He knew Bakura should not have left. He wasn't well and he wasn't sure if he can stand on his own. Bakura was a stranger, yet he still cared. God knows he'd even tend a dying lizard!

Ryou clutched the ring to his chest. He knew he'd see him again. He wanted to. He has not finished telling him about angels and many more… With that thought, he left for the market place. The very first thing he does in the morning is go buy all things he need for the day. Unless he wanted to eat some spoiled meat or overripe fruits.

The desert sun cast rays angrily upon the desert, charring every part of it as if it wanted to burn everything. It was seven in the morning yet the heat was that of high noon! The market place was hotter though. The market place boosts about the first break of dawn until night yet the peak was in the earliest of the day. People wanted to get fresh veggies and recede from the searing sun at the same time. By this time, the tiny streets were packed – with vendors, shoppers, pickpockets, and troublemakers.

Ryou strolled the streets, struggling against the gush of people who were going here and there, almost in all directions. He stopped in front of a fruit vendor, checking for fresh apples. He bowed slightly to take a closer look.

The silver-haired teen studied every piece he chooses and puts them in a basket. He was busy choosing when his attention was averted by a woman's shrill voice shouting almost at the top of her lungs.

"Ahhh! Thief!... Thief!... Help me! Catch him please…" some other mutters from the people around the place were heard but the woman's voice overpowers those whispers, leaving them all inaudible.

Ryou stood up and turned to have a view of the scene. But his view was blocked when something broad and red bumped and fell over him. The teen winced. The assaulter stood as fast as he can. Ryou knew he was familiar. But won't believe that what he just helped the other day was a… Thief…

Bakura glared at him at first. But, realizing it was his _Angel_; he pulled Ryou and began to run away…

…-…-

"Have you seen someone in white and red robe pass here?", a guy asked. He was carrying a big truncheon with him.

"He ran on that direction!", the teen on a hooded white robe pointed a narrow street and watched as the person lead his men to chase the robber.

The thief was stunned. He didn't think that the boy could do it without saying, 'Oh, the thief? He's behind that wall!' 'Hey, do angels lie? Better ask Ryou later…', he thought.

"Good play!", the thief tried to shuffle the teen's hair, causing the hood to slip off his head. The thief was now sporting just his red robe after giving his white under robe to the teen.

The teen just stated at him, before asking, "Why didn't you tell me that you are a thief?"

The robber turned away, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes, "I forgot!", he spat bitterly, trying to act like his neutral way. But he felt different whenever Ryou's around. He felt peaceful, relaxed, and safe…

Ryou smiled. "It's okay…" He pocketed one of his hands and held out the ring. "I think you left this?"

Bakura stared at the ring and remembered that he had something for Ryou. "It's yours…" The thief pulled a lace link from his pocket and handed it to Ryou. "Put it here, so that it won't slip off your fingers…"

Ryou smiled happily. He never knew he was worth something… but… but what is given to him wasn't even the property of the one who is giving… How can he accept it? Doesn't accepting it counts him as a thief? "It is what you got from the lady?"

Bakura scowled, "It's none of your business!" He snatched the ring from Ryou's hand and put it on the lace as a makeshift pendant. "Here!" he handed the necklace brashly. Growling in a low voice, he said, "You can throw it away if you don't like it!" After handling the necklace to the white-haired teen, he turned to head off only to be tugged back at the lower edge of his scarlet robe. He turned back. "What?"

Ryou chuckled. "I like it…" He is now wearing the said thing on his neck. Bakura cocked an eyebrow and was about to say, 'So what?' when Ryou added, "Really!"

Bakura set his thought aside and just nodded. "Okay," He eyed Ryou who is still innocently smiling even he is talking to a thief. He glared at the younger one, but instead of receiving what he expected, like a wince or a pout, Ryou still smiled. "Now, could you let go of my robe?" Bakura pointed down at the hem of his robe that Ryou is currently clutching.

Ryou blinked, "Oh, sorry…", he looked down at the blood-red cotton robe. It was a bit dusty and sands were stuck on the white laces at the edge. "I think not."

"What?" Bakura growled impatiently. Ryou's big brown eyes just blinked mockingly at him. "What not?"

"I can't let go of you!" Ryou shouted, trying to imitate the rude attitude of the thief.

"Oh, Ra!" Bakura slapped his forehead in annoyance. He didn't even know that angels piss! He rolled his eyes. "Okay, what do you want?"

Ryou tapped Bakura's side ribs lightly causing him to cringe in pain. "See, you're still ill!"

Bakura hunched in the sudden sting he felt. "Why… what is that for?" He asked between huffed breathe.

"Come on!" Ryou pulled his coat again. "You should be resting in bed!" He pulled Bakura as if he was walking a dog at the park.

Bakura growled, which even added to him being like a dog. He wanted to just run go steal something or just hide in his sanctuary. He wanted Ryou to let go of him but another part of him took pleasure on being with the teen. Bakura stood, still clutching his chest. He can feel the gradual attenuation of pain. He wanted to run away but he knew Ryou would just give him another hit on the ribs so he let go of the idea. He pulled his robe back, trying to gain some of his dignity, "I can walk you know…", he said sarcastically.

Ryou let go of the thief's garb and walk next to him, always keeping an eye on the thief.

"Hey! Ryou, who's with you?", a tanned boy with sand-blond hair and mauve eyes asked on the way.

Bakura was about to answer when he heard Ryou say, "Oh, hi Malik! This is my cousin, Bakura…" Bakura's jaw fell, 'Wha? When on earth did we become cousins?'

"And Bakura, this is Malik, my friend!"

Bakura smirked and mentally noted; 'Angels lie…'

…-…-

The thief was sure. He had noted that angels lie, yet he felt unsure! When they reached Ryou's house, he asked, "Ryou, do angels lie?"

Ryou turned to face him and gestured him to take his clothes off. "I guess no." He answered simply, trying to help Bakura take his garb off.

Bakura was shocked. 'Don't tell me Angels are also this aggressive?' He cringed, not wanting the boy to remove his shirt. "I can take this off myself, you know," he hissed sarcastically. The thief slipped his robe off, leaving just his white khakis.

"Take that off too." Ryou commanded bluntly, trying to ignore the blush that's creeping on his cheeks.

The thief's eyes widened. "What are you trying to do?"

Ryou blinked innocently at the thief's outburst. "Trying to get your clothes for me to wash! Look at yourself; you don't even look like a thief!"

"What do I look like then?"

"You look like a beggar! Go wash yourself!"

…-…-

Ryou's hanging Bakura's clothes to dry on a clothesline behind the house when the thief finished washing himself. He wondered if he was slow or Ryou just soaked those clothes and didn't wash them well.

The thief sat on the well and studied Ryou. The teen was dressed in a white long-sleeved garb with green laces on the neckline and hems. The garb was long enough to extend down his ankle. He was stretching a gray piece of cotton fabric across the clothesline. Both his hands lifted up on the air, reaching the clothesline and spreading out the fabric at the same time. He is on his heels, grasping the seemingly high line. It's not high though, he's just a bit short.

The thief stared at the flapping red and white fabrics hanging on the clothesline. "When do you think my clothes will dry?"

Ryou lifted the clothesbasket and turned to see a thief, sitting on the rim of a well with just a piece of towel covering him. "Wah!", Ryou's jaw dropped. "Go get something to wear!", he shouted hysterically, banging the clothesbasket at Bakura.

Seeing Ryou's flushed face (due to anger or timidity, no one knows), Bakura laughed, his hoarse voice plaguing the air with hearty sounds. The sound was foreign even to him. He hadn't heard himself laugh. No! He hadn't laughed, nor smiled, ever since his family died! And how come this person he had only met not so long ago, make him laugh without even trying? Are angels accountable on making miracles too?

...- tsuzuku -...


	3. larceny and deceit

**Heaven Sent  
**_by Hunter K_

**AN:** Author jumps up and down the ceiling after having a good 4 mugs of coffee… "Yay! I was banged! No sense bantering about that now, I managed to pull off… Anyways, Thanks to Canti-chan! I really love your works. I'm glad you're going to update /smiles/" This chapter is hurriedly made just for Flamie, since I know she's patiently waiting for an update. And…

**DISCLAIMER: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me..._**

**Quote of the Century:** _"Sin has many tools, but a lie is the handle which fits them all."_  
– Oliver Wendell Holmes (whoever that was…)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Larceny and Deceit**

"Am I gonna lie here all day?", the thief asked while he lazily hung his head on the edge of the bed, watching his little angel scrub the bedroom floor with wet rag.

Ryou stood slowly and stretched his tired limbs before answering Bakura. "Nope! You can do almost everything aside from carrying heavy things and acts that can break your bones again…" Ryou scolded, and ended it with a mocking "…robbery included!"

Bakura felt his eyes water, or it's just a gesture for Ryou to feel sorry for him. "What can I do then?" he asked with a try on a 'neglected kitten' look which tends to be ineffective because he turned out to be a growling kitten instead.

Ryou tried to hide his smirk and tried to scare the thief. "Wash the dishes, cook for dinner, plant a tree, build a birds nest, kiss a baby, fly a kite… there's so many things to do!", the albino teen chirped energetically in a very exaggerated approach. It almost made the thief king pop his eyes out of its socket!

Yes, the thief king found that creepy that he even called a god to help him out. He raised his head, mentally saying, "Oh Ra, please give me a sign that this kid is just lying…"

Ryou chuckled at the sight.

After minutes of riding on the smaller ones jokes, Bakura got his 'I'm a Thief King' composure back, wearing his stern eyes and cocky grin, "And why the hell I can't rob?"

"Because you are ill!" the smaller boy reasoned out.

"It doesn't seem that I can break bones with it though…"

Ryou towered in front of Bakura, to show him his triumph against the thief and to startle him at the same time, which doesn't work pretty much since the thief is immune in threats far more hostile than his is. "And, that thing is BAD!"

Bakura was hit, but found a very weak point on the others statement that leave him smirking to himself. He let sometime pass for Ryou to congratulate himself before he attacked by spitting his words loudly, in a very mocking, annoyingly mocking way, "And you think lying isn't THAT bad!" Bakura gestured as if he was thinking while Ryou was dead silent upon hearing Bakura's question. Not receiving a reply, the thief continued thinking out loud, "do bad things have hierarchy or you just rate them as bad or good?" Bakura stared the dumbfounded teen for an answer.

Silence.

"Now what?"

"And where'd the idea of lying came from? We're talking about thievery here!", Ryou tried his best to escape the topic and move to another.

Bakura displayed a smirk and whispered venomously, "Earlier… You told your friend I was your cousin… Isn't that considered a lie?"

Ryou looked at a different direction. This wasn't right. It wasn't even right for the person he intends to defend to question him. Ryou thought for a while and considered that he must tell the other to know but he feels upset of the blame so he absently spat, "How could you even compare a little lie that intends to protect you to the criminal act of burglary?" Pain was drifting on his voice.

Bakura sat on the bed, shocked. 'Protect?' he asked himself, 'Who's protecting who here?' Bakura, the king of thieves, being protected by a weakling? Look! Is this kid is mocking? "Huh? So, you lied because you wanted to protect something?"

Ryou nodded, not wanting to look into the thief's direction. He was afraid that the other might notice the blush that had crept its way on his cheeks.

"So your lie isn't a sin because of that?" The thief muttered, "And that means robbing won't be a sin anymore if I do it with good purpose…" Bakura smirked, "I'll go steal for charity's sake then!"

Ryou shook his head. "It is still a sin…"

"Then your lie is also a sin!" Bakura thumped his forehead with his right palm, "This wont end…"

"You know, there's such a thing called a white lie…" Ryou's brown orbs peeked at Bakura timidly from under his silver locks. He clutched the rag consciously, introverted by the thief's stare.

"Go ahead… I wanna learn about that!"

Ryou's faced brightened. He has to think first of how to word the saying he read from an English book into Prygian(1). After rummaging with the variety of words available on his vocabulary, he settled with, "It's a lie where you intend to make things better… In other words, no harm done!"

The thief rolled on the bed to lie on his back, "I don't harm anyone when I rob tombs…"

Ryou sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the thief who, as he thinks, was trying to neutralize his crimes. "Where's the good deed there?"

"Okay!" The thief hauled his body to sit on the bed and raised both his hands as if to gesture his surrender. But to the younger teen's surprise he said, "I'll go make a white larceny then!"

Ryou raised a brow and then chuckled at the statement. He throws the rag at the thief's face and continued to laugh heartily. Bakura removed the said piece of cloth and saw Ryou clutching on his belly, trying to halt his pit of laughs.

The thief shook his head and let his thought wander on his reasons why and how he'd been a thief.

…-…- Thoughts… Bakura's POV -…-…-

Shouts filled my ears. Heat had drawn countless beads of sweat allover my body. I roamed my tired eyes allover the place. Everyone was going here and there, running, shouting, struggling. I was panic-stricken. Not knowing what was happening until I saw a number of people in black hooded-robes.

I was confused.

…but it came…

Our village was attacked.

"Akila!" I shouted, "Akila, where are you?" I ran opposing the gush of people. Being her elder brother, I have to protect her. It's not for mere duty but for the love of my sister. Father and mother, I did not care for they are the most skilled thieves around Egypt, not being caught in any mission they take, what more in a sheer raid like this?

"Ahh!"

That was her voice! That was Akila's voice! I ran to the direction of the scream. In a dark alley, I found a little girl of five, with long raven hair and shimmering black eyes. She screamed with pain as on of the three people in black gripped both her hands tightly; it almost colored bluish-red about his clutch.

My head blacked at the sight. I was too furious to think. With that surge of anger engulfing my whole being, I bashed myself on the guy holding her. "Don't you dare hurt my sister!" I blurted out of my lungs.

"Brother…", she clung on the edge of my shirt, hiding her face beside me.

The men just looked at each other, then to us. I somewhat wished that they quit screwing us and leave. But they didn't. "Brave kid!" one of them smirked, "Sorry, but we have to borrow your little sister for a while…"

My eyes widened when I felt a surge of pain on my abdomen. Things happened too fast, too fast for me to even register what happened. My body felt dead. My vision swirled. Suddenly I felt like a soul trapped in a lifeless body. I can think but cannot move. I sense but fail to define what I feel is. I wanted to move, but my body won't. I wanted to help Akila. My body was dumped in a pathetic heap on the ground as they crowded in front of my sister. I can't see well, but I can tell she was sobbing and I can hear her shouting my name. The more she bellows my name, the more I wanted to help her. I struggled, and when I was about move on fours, someone hit me on the ribs and I blocked out.

All was black but I can hear noises. The sound of Akila screaming indistinct words and the sound of ripping fabric flooded my ears. And I totally passed out.

…-…- end thoughts -…-…-

"There yet?", Ryou snapped at Bakura who seems to be physically in front of him but is mentally roaming around the deserts.

"Uh?", he confusedly shrugged after getting over the shock he got from the sudden statement.

"You know, you're right…", Ryou sat beside him, "I was a liar. I know it was a sin but… as you see, I only have one sin…"

The thief stared at him, right brow cocked. "What do you mean?"

"When you lie, you just lie. But when you steal, you steal and put up a lie to cover up.", Ryou tilted his head a bit to the right while staring the thief right into his brown orbs, "And that's two sins all in all." He gestured the numbers with his fingers which seemed to appear as a peace sign.

'He was right', Bakura thought, 'Do wrong to make the wrong seem right… But, does that take you anywhere?'

...- tsuzuku -...

* * *

(1) - the language of ancient Egyptians around 2800 B.C. according to my adviser, Haru the great 

**AN again:** I know! This fic is dull… Lacks emotions… It got long chapters but nothing goes inside those long chapters… I'll try to rework next chappie… Try to flame… It makes me feel burnin/eyes burnin' red/


	4. hs4

**Heaven Sent  
**by Hunter K

**AN:** I've been hiding in my shell for so long, plotting plans on ruling the world — which doesn't seem to work at all… maybe it's about time I give delight to my readers… So, K proudly presents… /drum roll/ CHAPTER 4 of HEAVEN SENT!

**DISCLAIMER: _Yu-Gi-Oh! Doesn't belong to me..._**

**Quote of the Century:** _"That which is static and repetitive is boring. That which is dynamic and random is confusing…"_ – John Locke

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Pharaoh's Will**

…-…- Bakura's thought/POV -…-…-

I am a thief. My parents are thieves. My friends are thieves. Our neighbors are thieves. Everyone in our little village are thieves…

That's the drawback when you live in a country where everything is passed through generations – skills, knowledge, profession and most of all, social class. Being born as a son of a thief means, you are to be a thief. And coming around on a low social class meant to stay on that class forever… that I hate for being an Egyptian – It is terribly boring.

Until the chain that binds the loop of our inevitably boring life broke. Our village was invaded by the pharaoh's assassins, leaving just the ruins, the ashes of the village I once called home, and I alone was allowed to live – as the witness of the devastating fate of Kuru Eruna…

I touched my face and fingered the token that made me reminisce all of my past. It was a scar over my right eye, a vertical slash crossing two horizontal ranks. I got it when they took Akila…

Speaking of Akila, I found out from a town's person that they took her to the palace alive to partake in a ceremony, along with the cadavers of our people. Knowing she's alive ignited a beacon of hope inside me. As long as she's alive, I have the chance of rescuing her and living with her far away from his hellish place.

I sneaked through the castle's back gates as I planned. All is going well. I got inside the palace unnoticed and got into the ceremonial chamber. I pushed open the huge stone doors. Dramatically, it slid slowly as if it wanted to give certain significance on the scene. As the doors unlocked and my sight pierced through the gap, white light blinded me. After adjusting to the light, my eyes widened. I was surprised to see Akila, in a white gown, standing on a platform and behind her stood a huge pot.

I froze. I can barely hear the chants of the priests surrounding the central pot above a blazing fire or smell the whiff of inscents that hung in the air. Before my eyes I saw Akila remove the gown and plunge herself into the pot, joining the essence of our tribe in the form of boiling blood.

I ran to her, trying to go after her... but a strong arm caught me.

"AKILA!", my shout filled the air but the priests didn't mind, they just continued chanting what seems nonsense to me. A tall man held me firmly. The pharaoh's right-hand, Mahad, I believe was his name. I tried to break the grip by revealing a knife on my sleeve. I struggled but he was far stronger. What's a kid compared to a grownup? He didn't haul me outside the room; instead, he let me endure every second of the ceremony. He let me hear every word uttered, let me smell the stench of combined blood of my villagers, and let me suffer from lost and incredulousness. I was scared and confused, confused to the point that I wanted to join them…

And that's when I lost the last strand of hope that keeps me up…

…-…- end thoughts -…-…-

The sound of harsh tapping on the wooden door disturbed the thief's reverie. He heard Ryou murmur something, which sounds like, 'I'll get it…', before rushing to open the door.

"Malik! Come in…", Ryou ushered his tanned friend inside the house. The thief recognized the voice but made sure he was the one Ryou introduced earlier this day so he sneaked a glance behind the bedroom curtain.

"Ow, Hi there! Bakura, ain't it?" Malik greeted him after catching a glimpse of him from behind the curtains. But the thief just stared at him, appearing from his hiding spot.

Ryou smiled and said, "I'll go get us something to eat.", to break the tension between the two. Malik followed him in the kitchen.

Malik held Ryou on both shoulders and confronted him face to face. He wanted to get to the point, early as he can.

"Ryou listen,"

Ryou was shocked. Malik never approached him this way before. His eyes stared at his friend, wide with confusion.

"Ryou, your father wants you in the pharaoh's court immediately." Malik said in a low, serious voice, as if conveying confidential information.

"Why is it?", Ryou tried to calm his voice.

"I don't know. Isis just told me. I didn't speak with your father."

Bakura sneaked behind the kitchen door, listening stealthily. He can hear most of their conversation, but not all. He flinched after hearing the tanned Egyptian say, "I just heard that it has something to do with the death of pharaoh Akuhamukanon…"

The thief's vision swirled. _This can't be. It can't be! The only thing I live for, is gone? _He felt hopeless, letting his once proud shoulders slump in silent mourning. He mourned not for the death of the pharaoh but for the death of his only aspiration – to get revenge.

…-…-…-…

"Mahad, does the medium reached the palace yet?", an old rumpled voice from a shadowy figure asked.

Mahad bowed to praise his superior, "He's on his way, my lord…"

"We got to have him ready for the ritual…"

…-…-…-…

Velvety white locks flared in the air as Ryou ran at the corridors of the palace. He wanted to talk to his father. He knew something was going on and he have to find out.

...- tsuzuku -...

* * *

**AN again:** What's with the maxims I put on every chapter? I was trying to make this fic kinda philosophical… Most of my viewpoints were here, I just wanted to share them. You can either condemn or adopt some of it… you are free… 


End file.
